Insanire of my mentality
by Weirdofangirl56
Summary: "I've always been simple but at the same time I was different that drove me mad,until I learned that's what makes a person unique."-Elaine is a 13 year old girl with a messed up child hood,one day she is transported to a mysterious world where she makes some unique friends..and maybe even lovers.(Warning:Age gaps,Bulimia/Anorexia,Drug/Alcohol abuse,sexual abuse,and well sex.)
1. Chapter 1

Helwo, Im back but with a different fanfiction!

I will be using other writers OC's but will be crediting them,As well as some ideas I picked up off of other fanfiction-Again crediting them!So I hope you enjoy and I will not be putting my real name!

Also slight trigger warning I'm a Anorexic/Bulimic,On top of that I self harmer. I will be mentioning violence,drug/alcohol abuse,disorders,and so yeah you've been warned.

It was hot as usual being in Florida,I was sitting on the swing outside of my house doing my homework while listening to a playlist my friend had made.

'God her taste in music sucks!Really Rebecca Black,Seriously?No White Stripes or Nirvanna or at least The Beatles.'

I pulled out my earphones and finished up my algebra before heading back inside.

"Hey little sis come here for a bit..."

My older brother Kai called for me from the coffee table which he was sitting on,He was only 4 years older than me but he acted as though he were my dad sometimes...One of those overprotective types you know.

"Yes? What is it I need to go shower before dinner."I crossed my arms and looking over at our dogs who were fighting over a bone,to be honest with you there more like wolves than dogs.

"You haven't given me my evening hug yet~!"

"Ugh,Fine come here you big idiot..."He happily walked over to me before embracing me in a tight hug.

'As much as he's annoying...Big brothers hugs can be the best thing in the world sometimes...'

"Alright your free to go!"He let me go and I waved to him as I headed to the Bathroom.

When reached the bathroom upon opening the door my younger twin sisters Amber and Amelia ran in and slammed the door.

"Back off big sis!This is our castle!"

"Yeah back off!"

I laughed before joking"Oh is the toilet your royal throne as well?!"

Both of them started talking in unison,something they did often"Ewwwwwwww!No the sink is you white cracker!"

True I was paler than the rest of my family bu-Wait where'd they get that from!

"Hey where'd you learn to say things like that?!"

They both peeked through the crack of the door before answering with tiny smirks,"From Aunty Leian~!"

"Anyways,"I looked at the direction of the kitchen before shouting"Mom!Dad! I'm going to use your shower ok?!"

My dad walked out of the kitchen into my view with his "Kiss the Chef" apron on.

"Ok SugarPuff be out in time for dinner!".I grabbed my towel and headed into there room,I walked to the bathroom and stated the water.

I glanced down at my arms and legs as I unwrapped the bandage wrap on them,I looked at the scars before sighing"Damn still there...".I was getting ready to enter the shower when the door opened revealing my oldest sister Mako.

"Well look who's back,you finally came home huh."I wasn't phased by her seeing me naked because we bathed together all the time before she left.

"Well of course I'm back,When I heard mom gave birth to another little ray of moonlight I was head over heals excited!".I guess it was exciting though being the middle child isn't bad in my opinion just awkward.A few years ago I started developing eating disorders due to being bullied,that was when I was 8 I'm thirteen now though I started self-harming due to pressure thrown on to me from being in advance classes.

"Okay well I have to shower so y-"She started to remove her boots."Hey why don't I join you,For old times sake!"

And without waiting for me to answer she began to undress before getting into the shower,I entered as well wetting my long hair.

I felt like a toddler compared to her,while she stood 5'6 I'm only 4'8."Hey big sis can you pass me Mom's shampoo?"

"Sure~..."She picked up the bottle before pouring some of it's contents on my head before lathering it into my hair.

"Wow this really does bring back memories..."I said as I filled my cupped hands with water.

We finished our shower before drying ourselves and getting dressed for dinner.

When we went to the dinning room everyone was setting the table even Kai.

We joined them and everyone sat down,"Okay everyone remember after dinner get ready for bed,we have to wake up early to go vist your new baby brother and your mother!".

We all smiled upon the news of the baby before answering in unison"Yes sir!".After that we all ate dinner"Elaine can you pass me the rolls?"

My eldest brother as well as the oldest in our family out of kids Akihito asked me with his usual blank face."What's the magic word~?".

At this Kai snickered before answering for Aki."Hand em' over Bitch-Chan?"At this my father cough before speaking up"I would like a roll too,..Please.".

I handed the basket over with a almost innocent smile on my face,Though on the inside I was dying of laughter at Kai's comment.

After dinner was over I greeted everyone goodnight before walking over to my room.I locked my door before plopping myself on my bed.

I knew what I was going to do tonight,despite all the warnings,all the mentoring.I walked over to my closet where I walked in and turned the lights off.I grabbed the empty gas station cup on my nightstand and brought that with me as well,I knelt down turning on my flashlight just so I would have some light.I took a deep breath before sticking my boney and slender finger down my throat causing me to gag and vomit into the cup.I repeated this until I couldn't feel my throat,"Done...Done..".

I walked out of my room before sneaking into the bathroom to discard of the puke as well as wash my mouth and I was done I started to make my way when i saw a blue glowing light coming from my room,I started to wall towards it when I heard a deep thunder like voice"Elaine Snyder".

I looked around in confusion."Wh-What whose there?Who said that!?".I continued towards my room when I heard it again"Elaine Snyder",I walked into my room the see a glowing box sitting on my bed."What the I reached for it and was swallowed by a bright light...

Ta da! My self insert me lol...not really I touch some sensitive topics but anyway onto chap two-


	2. Character Index

A/N: First i would like to say sorry for no chapter this is kind of like a fill-in ova type thing,because I wanted to give you all an idea of what the characters look like. I hope you like, Elaine is kind of like an OC thats based off some of my life and well me,again I will be using OC ideas from other writers and crediting them.

Kai Michio Snyder:

Description:Age(17),Height(5'8),Hair(Messy black shoulder length hair,with teal long side swept bangs),Eyes(Chocolate brown),Skin(Pale but slightly tan),Ect(Has a piercing on lower lip and two his left eyebrow).

Personality:He is a complete loli-con, he says that I have a "Gothic loli Vibe".We have the same favorite foods which are:Grape,Pickles,Steak,Tomato soup,dark chocolate, and hot pockets.

Akihito Nori Snyder:

Description:Age(25),Height(5'10),Hair(Straight mid-neck length black hair that fades to grey),Eyes(Dark brown),Skin(Light tan),Ect(He has a small scar that runs through his right eyebrow and onto his upper eye-lid).

Personality:He his mostly stern and serious.

Mako Franciss Snyder:

Description:Age(22),Height(5'6),Hair(Curly layered brown hair with blonde tips),Eyes(Olive brown),Skin("Sun-kissed tan"),Ect(She wears a lot of make up)

Personality:She's always been my BSFF(Best-Sister-Friend-Forever).

Mother:

Description:Not known

Personality:Not known

Father:

Description:(Not much to describe)Black hair,dad cut,blood red eyes,always has a suit on.

Personality:(again not much to describe)Loses anger temper easily and uses medication to calm very secretive about our mother.

Amelia & Amber:

Description:Age(9),Height(4'10),Hair(Strawberry blonde that darkens at tips),Eyes(Dark brown),Skin(Tan),Ect(Matching pigtails).

Personality:Bratty,kawaii,spolied,dumb,and greedy.(Idk anymore).

(Past characters done,current characters onward)

Elaine Cortellia Snyder:

Description:Age(13 will be 14 next monday) ,Height(4'8),Hair(Long end mid thigh,brownish blonde hair roots that fades to strawberry to blue to pink to purple to yellow to teal to whitish grey,I have bangs and layered parts of the front of my hair),Eyes(Blood red),Skin(Does paler than paper count),Ect(skinny,bone skinny).

(Future characters go!)

Quetzalcoatl(Idea from Elgato44):

Description:Age(Physically older teenager),Height(5'10),Hair(Feathered rainbow hair that stops mid neck and is parted in the middle),Eyes(Titanium silver with a golden glow),Skin(a bit darker than tan),Ect(He has thin red strips that run from the corners of his mouth to his ears).

Deity form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'10),Hair(Still rainbow just a but longer and layered instead of feathered.),Eyes(Golden with silver glow),Skin(A bit darker than tan),Ect(He has red and blue line painted across his skin with patterns of aztec diamonds,he wears traditional aztec wear for nobles his headdress full of colorful feathers and lined with gold).

Tezcatlipoca(Idea from Elgato44):

Description:Age(physically older teen),Height(5'4),Hair(Pitch black crew cut hair),Eyes(Golden brown),Skin(darkly tanned),Ect(Yellow and black stripes that run along his nose,under his eyes,and from ear to ear).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'4),Hair(Black crew cut with faded downward arrow in back of lower head),Eyes(Golden),Skin(darkly tanned),Ect(Similar to Quetzalcoatl he has yellow,green,and black lines and different patterns painted across his arms and chest,as well as he also wears traditional wear and headdress).

Tonatiuh:

Description:Age(physically older teen),Height(5'9),Hair(reddish-orange to orangish-yellow Mid Fade with Side Part and Long Fringe),Eyes(An ombre of sunset colors),Skin(Tan),Ect(He has on both sides of his face yellow lines that run from his ears to his jawline right next to his chin,on those lines are red triangles,and in those triangles are smaller orange ones lining the bigger red triangles).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'9),Hair(His hair grows longer with the front of it pulled back into a high ponytail the rest down and on the left side of his head is shaved with the faded pattern thats on his face),Eyes(Golden),Skin(Tan),Ect(Patterns of yellow,orange,red,and white are painted along his skin,he wears similar wear and headdress as his fellow gods).

(Onto greek OC's)

Hermes:

Description:Age(Physically 15),Height(5'7),Hair(Cotton blonde a bit messy with half of bangs pinned back with an angel wing clip),Eyes(Aqua-green like the caribbean seas),Skin(Slightly pale tan),Ect(Always is blushing).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'7),Hair(Cotton blonde but a bit longer with messy bangs and a circle shaped ohoge),Eyes(Gold),Skin(a bit tanner than in human form),Ect(He wears a toga that goes over only one of his shoulders thats pinned by a angel wing brooch,he has a satchel that he carries around that is closed by the same brooch but its golden,has angel wings that stretch down to his knees).

Eros:

Description:Age(physically mid teens),Height(5'11),Hair(Peach messy right side parted k-pop idol style hair),Eyes(Olive green),Skin(cookie dough tan(XD Wtf Idk)),Ect(Has a dark pink birth mark of a heart on his neck,a small one though).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'11),Hair(Peach that fades to light pink mid back length hair thats pulled up into a high ponytail),Eyes(Golden with a hot pink lustful hue),Skin(cookie dough tan),Ect(He wears a toga similar to Apollon's but his slides down a little further down the waist and shows his legs more he also has wings like hermes but his were light pink at the tips).

Aphrodite:

Description:Age(Physically mid teens),Height(5'3),Hair(Light pink shoulder length with curls),Eyes(Olive green),Skin(cookie dough tan),Ect(She has a dark peach birth mark of a small heart on her cheek).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'3),Hair(Light pink that fades to peach below the waist length hair with more volume and curls),Eyes(Golden with Dark peach lustful hue),Skin(cookie dough tan),Ect(She wears a two piece toga style dress thats cream white and has a hint of pink,the sides of the skirt part are slit down the middle revealing her legs the top is much of resembling a loose crop top).

Artemis:

Description:Age(physically older teen),Height(5'9),Hair(Dark brown wavy bob cut),Eyes(Swamp green),Skin(Palely tanned),Ect(Has a small scar on lower lip and pins her hair back with a hair piece that has a lapis crescent moon on it).

Deity Form:Age(Immortal),Height(5'9),Hair(Straight silver hair that waves with the moon light),Eyes(Dark blue with golden hue),Skin(Palely tanned),Ect(She wears a decent toga styled dress that covers her breast and her thighs,though it stops mid calf to reveal her gladiator style sandals,around the waist of the dress is a leather belt with a lapis crescent moon brooch).

(Onto Celtic OC)

Cernunnos(Inspiration from Elgato44):

Description:Age(Physically 20),Height(6'3),Hair(Waist length dark brown hair thats pulled back into a low pony tail,he has side swept bangs),Eyes(Murkey green),Skin(Pale but tinted),Ect(He wears reading glasses and has tuffs of backwards hair like tiny horns).

Deity form:Age(Immortal),Height(6'3),Hair(His bangs become longer and messier,His hair itself grows longer and fades to dark green at the his in the back of his in what appears like undone braids),Eyes(His left eye golden his right eye emerald green),Skin(Pale but tinted),Ect(He has horns that curve backwards and deer like antlers that small birds often perch wears a long wide sleeved blue robe that slides down to his elbow on the right side and the other side hanging around his waist he has this kind of cloak of blue and green feathers going around his shoulders and down his left side trailing to his wears brown pants that stop at his mid-calf under his robe that show when he also has a oak wood staff that has vines twisted around it.)

Sucellus:

Description:Age(Physically young adult),Height(5'11),Hair(Dirty blonde wavy fringe hair),Eyes(Royal purple),Skin(Lightly tanned),Ect(He has a Johny depp goatee).

Deity form:(Your imagination,also means I can't fucking think of anything right now...So...Reader decides!)

(And basically the rest of the characters from the show it self!)

A/N:So now you have an idea of what the characters would look like,again sorry for no chapter.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:Again warning for messed up content!And hope you enjoy I'm trying my best to write as much as I can before Irma hits where I live.

Warm...

When I woke up I felt warm,I opened my eyes to see that I was lying down on a marbled floor.

"Wh-Where am I...?",I stretched before sitting up and looking at my surroundings,'A in house garden maybe?'.

I looked to my side to see that same box except it wasn't glowing anymore,I opened it to see what appeared to be a sword that was golden and had small red,blue,yellow,and green gems on the handle,it even had a tiny weaved golden cover on the blade.

I took the small sword out of the box and inspected the chain that it was attached to,It looked like the chain of a rosary it had gold and was in the format of a rosary as well.

I put it on before standing up only to fall backwards,"Damn stood up to fast...".I stood up again before stretching once more and dusting off my night gown.

The design was simple,it was a see through baby purple long sleeve nightgown that went down to my knees. The hems though were lace ruffles,and in the front is a small baby pink bow the same one thats on the sleeves and in the back it laces up.I just leave the ribbons hanging though instead of tying them.

Under that since its see through I wear a two piece ruffly kind of get up,it had a white ruffly top that stops my mid stomach and then the bottoms start at the waist and end just bellow the butt as shorts.

I walked out of the room I was in to see a huge corridor,there wear read and gold carpets on the same marbled floor as the last room I was in.I started to walking when I saw movement in the side of my eye.

I turned to see a man with blackish green hair with piercing red eyes standing in the shadows of one of the pillars watching me.

"How Unfortunate for a human to get caught up in this mess...",I started walking towards him"Um Excuse me d-"He held his hand out with a stop signal.

"Stop,coming near me will bring you misfortune...",I started at him before giggling."Your funny mister!".As mature as I am I could still be a bit childish at this he raised an eye-brow and blushed a bit.

"Wait a minute how old are you miss, and wait are you dead?...",I looked at him confused"What do you mean?"He pointed at me.

"I don't understand your a skeleton with skin and a face...",at this I burst out laughing this guy really think I was a ghost or something."You really are funny mister!".

He crossed his arms obviously trying to comprehend our current situation,"No,I'm serious why are you so...not trying to be rude but,well skinny?".This struck me this guy really didn't know what a eating disorder was..."Well...I don't eat sir...".

At this he walked a bit father from me"Why?,Humans need food to survive right?".

"Let's just say I made a contract with myself!"I smiled before walking off.

About 15 minutes later I found my self inside of what appeared to be an academy,when suddenly I saw something white in the conner of my eye.

I turned to see a small white rabbit with a white and red ribbon tied around its neck into a bow.'Someones pet maybe,I should catch it then',I turned and began to walk towards the rabbit causing it to start running away"W-Wait!".

I chased it into what appeared to be a classroom,When I pushed the door open more I saw a tall young man with lavender hair holding the rabbit I was chasing earlier."Uh,Hello it's nice to meet you..."He just stared at me for a while before answering.

"Good evening,It's nice to meet you too...",I walked up to him before putting my hand on the back of my neck."Do you happen to know where we are?".

He stared at me before turning to my direction"No,do you?",At this I couldn't help but to laugh."No that's why I asked you.".

We went back in forth until another person came into the room."Brother there you are I was worried!",The smaller blue haired man walked up to the taller man and hugged him.

"A-Ah,Hello it's ni-",He walked me back into a desk where he then slammed his hand beside me."Who are you and why have you taken me and my brother here!?",I raised an eyebrow before shoving him back with all my strength.

"Excuse me!First of all what makes you think you have the rights to just violate me,Second of all you shouldn't raise your voice at a girl,and third of all What makes you think I took you guys here!".

At this his eyes were wide,"...So much anger in such a small capsule-!".All of a sudden he was looking away from me and covering his brothers eyes.

"W-Whats wrong?"I was confused why were they acting like blue haired ones face was a bit red now,"We-We can see your under cloths!".I looked down at my pajamas before laughing.

"No you can't those are just my pajamas.",at this he growled a bit."Who cares what they are a maiden as young as you are that isn't married shouldn't be showing this much skin!".

And before he knew it I was already gone out of the room...

I walked a bit further down the hallway to see a stair case,So I decided to see where it led to.I slowly walked up the spiraled stone stair before reaching a I pushed it open I was greeted with light,I look out once my eyes adjusted to see that I was on a roof top.I walked further out to see a huge land scape as well as...the fact I was on a floating island.

I walked towards the edge with amazement,it was such a beautiful place.'Wait,am I dead and is this heaven did my body finally give up?!'The thought freaked me out so I pinched myself causing my thin skin the bruise"Ouch Ok not dead!".

I heard giggling and looked over to see a man with shoulder length burgundy hair,a girl with pink hair and man with peach hair.

"How cute,a small child got lost,she really is cute though!"The girl said as hugged the peached haired guys arm."You know know what they say mother Age doesn't matter!",He licked his lips after talking.

"Come on guys stop you might be scaring the little lamb~"The burgundy haired man walked over before picking me up.

"I'm sorry did my friends scare you~?"His voice was smooth and relaxed and calmed me down a bit two."I'm fine,and you can put me down",he smiled before carefully putting me down again"Now whats a small thing such as yourself doing here?"The peach haired one said.

"I don't really know..."I said as I tugged on my pink haired women smiled before walking over and hugging me.

"It's alright here wanna drink?"She lifted up the glass of wine in her hand as she tried putting it near my mouth.

"N-No thank you,it was nice to meet you all bye!"I ran towards the door only to be stopped when a huge creature landed right in front of me."A horse,with...wings?",I shook my head before running under the creature to the door.

I ran down stairs only to crash into someone,Causing me to fall backwards."O-Ouch..!",I looked up to see a young man with red hair bent over and grinning at me.

"You seem awfully out of breath kitten!",He lifted me up before putting his hands on my shoulders."Hey,have you seen a man with long golden hair and eyes as blue as the northern seas?".

"N-No...?Ca-",He put his finger on my lips before shushing me"Sorry kitten no questions,see ya around!" He ran off leaving me wide eyed and confused.

I walked down the hall and saw a door leading outside,so...I went through it!

When I walked outside I saw a young man inside a gazebo,he was admiring a bird that was perched on his finger while a few other floated around him.'Eyes as blue as the northern seas...huh,He looks like a disney princess!'.

I started giggling at the thought forgetting I was only like two yards away from looked up at me a bit surprised.

"Oh hello there",His voice was silky and kind'He really reminds me of a disney princess now'.

"Hello,your friend was looking for you back there."At this he smiled before taking a few step off of the gazebo before slipping backwards and falling on his butt.

"Oh my,are you okay?",I walked towards as he was getting rubbed the back of his hip as he smiled at me.

"Yes I'm okay just a bit clumsy,and my friend is looking for me perfect I was in a field talking to him before being taken here where we got separated"

"When I came to my senses I was in a room I didn't recognize and I was alone."I frowned so he tried to comfort me"It's alright you can be my friend!"

He giggled so I joined him,he took a few steps towards me before falling and taking me down with him into a bed of flowers.

"Ouch!"We both exclaimed before looking at how close our faces cheeks were pink while mine where red.

"Your eyes are beautiful."Before I knew it our faces were really close and I was in such a state of shock I couldn't move."Yeah yours too...".He giggled before taking my hand and helping me up.

"My names balder."I stood up in front of the much taller male"My names Elaine Snyder."

He started to caresses my hand with his,"My,Such small soft hands you have..."I raised an eyebrow at his touchy-feelyness before someone slapped my hand out of Balder's.

"What are you doing?!"It was the same guy from earlier,I looked down at my red and slightly bruised hand before slapping hims back on the hand"What are You doing,That hurt you know!?".

He turned around and said loud enough that I was able to hear it"Lets go this has been set up by someone I ran into the greeks a while back...".

I raised an eyebrow"What's going on,what do you mean?"He turned around and smirked at me.

"Your really curious kitten,you really wanna know...,"He leaned down towards my ear"Then find out yourself~!"I pushed away the now snickering man and crossed my arms."Sorry I'm mean like that!",I grinned back at him"Cause no,your the nicest person ever!".

He frowned before walking back over to Balder"Here kitten take a candy you could really use some extra pounds.."He pushed Balder back a little before hooking arms with him"But Loki she's lost too!".

All of a sudden the piece of candy grew and exploded into a thick cloud of pink smoke.

And when that smoke was gone so was Balder and Loki I think his name was.

I looked around and they were nowhere no traces no was when i heard that voice again,a voice as loud as cracking thunder.

"Elaine Snyder..."And before I knew I was surrounded by light I opened my eyes again I was in front of a huge door.

So I entered the large room to see a man sitting on a throne.

"Uh...Hello?"I didn't know if I should laugh be scared or just walk away.

"Thank you for coming Elaine Snyder,I've been waiting."

At this I just stood there confused I didn't know how to react this was just smirked and started talking again.

"Don't be shy,Come here."So I walked towards him"Did you bring me here?...".

"Yes."

"Who...Are you?"

"My name is Zeus,I am the god who rules the heavens."I blinked a few times before shaking my head.

"Zeus,From greek mythology?"He stood up and grinned at me.

"Indeed,Even the most ignorant humans have heard my name before."

'Maybe cosplay,no after all thats happened so far this is no where as near as simplistic as cosplay'.

"Do you not believe me human?"

"No it's just,...it's my first time meeting a god and well nobody ever really meets them or even talks about religiously anymore..."I just stared at him in amazement.

All of a sudden he was absorbed by light and he transformed into a small boy about an inch taller than me."Changing my form was a simple matter,Well,Shall I call down thunder next?"

He pointed his staff at me and the air around turned static with electricity."N-No No Thank you!"

"You really are a god aren't you...?".'I've always studied the gods but this is just...'.

"Elaine Snyder,I summoned you here to play an important role in my plan.","Your plan?".

"Since ancient times gods have been being who must love humanity and also be worshiped by them,"

"However the connection between gods and humans has grown weak,"He walked behind a pillar and came out in his original form again.

"At this rate a terrible future is inevitable,Thats why I have brought together the gods who struggle the ,Japanese,Aztec,Celtic,and even my own flesh and blood Greeks."

"That means those people earlier were..."

"Yes you have met eight of them already,"He held up his staff and a glowing light showed what they were doing"Norse gods Balder and Loki,Japanese gods Susanoo and Tsukuyomi,and Greek gods Dionysus,Eros,Hades,and Aphrodite."

"Holy shit they were gods..."He looked back iver at me before talking,again.

"What are Humans?What is love?By making them understand these things a terrible future can be avoided."

"This is why I have built this school,Yes this academy of Gods."

"Elaine Snyder,You will learn along side them and teach them humanity."

"What!?You don't want me I'll most likely die from heart failure or something and won't be able to finish your plan,I mean there are plenty of other people that are why healthier than I am surely you'd want them to carry out your plan!?"

He just smirked at me before tapping his staff three times to the floor,"That can be fixed..."A ball of golden light floated towards me before absorbing into my body.

"Wh-What did you just do?"All of a sudden my dry mouth felt wet,my crisp and dry hair went down to my knees and was silky soft,I didn't feel like I was going faint anymore...some things I haven't felt in a while.

"Another simple matter,You just need to know I'm helping you like life support."He gave me another grin.

"Now seriously why me?"He laid his head down of his hand before closing his eyes.

"I was observing you and I saw you'd be an excellent for them,and if your still not motivated if you don't get them to graduate...you'll be trapped here with them forever."

"F-Forever...I would never get to meet my families newest member...,Ok I'll do it!"

"Good,now get the hell out before I call down thunder!"I started walking towards the door.

"Ok,Ok jeesh pushy much!"At this he growled and pointed his staff at me."Okay sorry!"I ran out of the room leaving a smirking Zeus behind.

"That was the girl you chose,You still think you can use her?"

"Do not worry,she was chosen by the _Sword of Heavens Cloud Gathering."_

"Zeus do you yourself not know how human bodies work,You know she may only last a few weeks or so?"

"Thoth I'm using my power to help her it's fine..."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:Hello another chapter coming right up!I'm speed writing so that I don't have much to make up for when Irma hit's where I live,it's not going to be bad but just in case wifi goes out I'm going to try to speed write!

I just continued running until I finally tripped and fell to my knees"That was scary but what am I going to do now?"I looked down at the ground and begun to cry when I heard footsteps coming near me.

"Miss what is it,whats wrong?"I looked up to see a brilliant young man with golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.'Oh great another god thingy...'.

"Nice to meet you lovely young lady."I just sat there'Is he talking to me?'.

"Are you the human representative I've heard of?"I tilted my head'Repre-Oh right...'.

"Or not,are you not?"I smiled a little'This guy talks a lot,lol'.

I didn't exactly know how to respond so I decided to make a joke,"It depend on who's asking~"I giggled at his at first surprised face but then he began to giggle as well.

All of a sudden he caressed the side of my face"What a surprise meeting a human girl here."I kinda freaked out again I didn't know what to do I didn't want to freak him out because he was just being nice but still,...he's a little too close for comfort.

"What a surprise,Truly a surpise~!"I looked in at my face"Um,your a little-"

"Oh right!"He picked up my hand and kissed it"I'm Apollon,I'm a greek god.",I tried pulling away from him but before I could he grabbed my hand and pulled him and myself up before kissing me on the cheek.

I pushed him away and hugged my frail figure"What are you doing!?",He just smiled and continued to...Talk.

"I was introducing myself,I was being polite."I was utterly confused now"I know but,your being a bit to touchy!"

"Have I offended you,Your from another country aren't you,In you country do you greet people differently?"I nodded both yes and no.

"Well kinda we shake hands,hug,wave,and if were being formal men will kiss females on the in my country a man should only kiss another being on the cheek if there family or in a relationship!"

"Sorry,I'm sorry I must have confused you!"

"It's okay you didn't know so I shouldn't have freaked out."

"Good,Whats wrong,Is there something wrong tell me I'll listen?"

"I was told that I have to teach you and the rest of the gods about humanity,but I'm afraid I won't be able to do so and that I wont be able to go home because of that!"I started tearing up again.

"Please miss don't cry why do you have to teach us?"

"Because Zeus-Sama told me I have to or everyone will be stuck here forever..."

"Oh,I see thats why you were about to cry."He squatted down to my level before smiling.

"It's ok,don't cry I'm on your side,I'm your alley!",'My side...Alley..'.

"I don't know what this place is either,so lets figure out together."He whistled and down came the same flying horse from before.

"?..."

"Good boy,what a good boy..."I backed up a little I was so much smaller than the creature was."Don't be afraid he's gentle,come stroke him."So I didn't it's fur was as soft as clouds.

"Miss,what is your name?"I put my hand down and turned to him before smiling.

"My name is Elaine Snyder."He put his hand on his chin before smiling.

"Elaine Snyder...Foreign names always sound so beautiful,but may I just call you Fairy?"

"Uh..."He walked around to the other side of me."Because your lovely like a fairy!"He jumped on the back of the pegasus"Here come on let's go!"He held his hand out for me,so I took it and sat on his so we took of to the skies...

But little did we know someone else was watching us,'When did they get so close?'Balder stood in front of a near by window watching as we took of,his face filled with envy and disgust.

"Uh-Um..."He put his arm around me,"It's okay,theres nothing to be afraid of.".

"Yep it's a floating island...I was right before."..."Oh well,Let's go back to the academy Fairy..."

While we were walking through the halls I heard Zeus's voice again...

"Well it seems most of you have arrived...,welcome my beloved students."

"Cut the crap your behind all of this!"my eyes went wide'The same people from before...'

"You all will learn besides each other to regain your understanding of humanity."

"You really think we'll just do what you say?"I looked up'Oh great that douche from before!'.

"Return my brother and me to our world,Or else!"Streams of water started floating in the air around him.

"There'll be hell to pay!"Loki put his hand up and a ball of flames men lunged at Zeus only to be shot down when Zeus tapped his staff of the staircase.

"If you use your divine powers this academy will be destroyed therefor I shall limit them to both protect all of us and this world."He lifted up his staff and beams of golden light shot toward everyone causing pieces of jewelry to show up on them.

"Ack!-It won't come off!"Apollon tried tacking his ring off after seeing Loki's reaction"He's right it won't come off..."

"These shackles limit your divine powers,No one can defy me now Those shackles are the proof!"

"What,Thats enough!"Loki held out his and tried to summon a fire ball again but only tiny flames sparked from his finger tried to summon water again but nothing happend."Same thing with me.."

"You will study here,When you earn the right to graduate your shackles will remove themselves."

He pointed his staff at the middle of the ceiling"Come!"All of a sudden a huge glass sphere emerged from a portal on the ceiling.

I just stood there amused and shocked"Dafuaqk...".

"Once you understand the human heart this container will be filled."

"You have one year,if not and you fail you will be locked up here forever."

"A year but my family will freak out and I don't have my medication here...an-"

"Calm down Fairy it's alright."

"Thoth!"A tall man walked out from behind a pillar"This man will be your instructor,And miss Elaine here will be your other instructor as well as she will learn along side of you."

"Holy shiitake mushrooms..."I started shaking uncontrollably while tearing up.

"I am the Egyption god of knowledge,Thoth."

"Your classmates will be..."He tapped his staff and very bland people showed up in the same uniform as the gods"These many spirits."

"Elaine your job is to lead them to graduation,is that clear?"I swallowed my spit before turning to Zeus"Ye-Yes sir...".

"We were going to have an entrance ceremony but we decided not to due to some mishaps with some of the other gods."

"Now than Elaine Follow me,I'd like to speak to you."I looked back at the tan man and followed.

"There are kitchens,restrooms,bathhouses,dorms,and a store you'll be provided with everything you question?"

"Medication,I need my medication my body won't function correctly with out it..."

The tall man looked over at me disgusted and confused,"Zeus is using his powers to keep you alive your fine,as well as stupid your life style will kill you one day."

"Human all die one day anyways,so I don't mind..."At this he pushed me into a wall pinning me there"You'd just throw away an opportunity such as life because you are unhappy with the way you look,your sick in the head!"He pushed me to the side and continued walking.

"Wait,I have a question..."He stopped walking and sighed."Then ask!"

"Why a year,my parents are going to worry and how will I explain all of this to them?"

He laughed before turning to me"We will use the power of Kronos god of time to return back to your home and at the time you came."

"O-Okay...",He turned back around and led me outside to a building"Here your dorm."I looked up at him"My dorm..."He looked down at me and smirked"Yep all yours,go on go inside!"He pushed me towards the door.

When I touched the door nob a cloud of colors came from the building and it turned into a small mansion,my eyes went wide so I turned the door handle and went I first went inside I saw a staircase leading to the second floor,beside the stairs where two opening to other rooms and in the back was a glass door that led to a garden.

The hall on the left led the a living room that had beautiful designs of red and gold on the walls and beautifully carved wooden room had a hall that led to a rooms with book shelves,paintings,a desk with paper and was a small alchemy lab,it kinda looked steampunk.

I walked back to the first room and went through the right door to see a long table that was set beautifully,I walked into the other room it lead to to see a kitchen,storage room,and walk in refrigerator.

I walked up to the second floor to see a door that had a sign with my name on it among many other rooms,There were 27 rooms in total surprisingly and mine was the head of them in the back.

When I walked in I saw a huge space filled with what seemed like a fairy color scheme of the room was in contrast of the house being blue and bed was bigs and filled with stuffed animals and pillows.

There was a bookshelf filled with book and manga,and right next to that a shelf full of pulips dolls and porcelain the floor next to that was a small table with with a tea set and dolls and-Wait one of them was moving!

"Uh,Hello there..."The doll looked up at me before smiling"Cider your here!"

"I-It's Snyder..."The small yellow doll walked up to me and hit my leg"I know that Cider!".

"Oh my gods your a talking and walking doll!"I was so fascinated by the doll I picked it up,on,y to have it slap me.

"Doll!? I think you must be mistaken I'm human like you!"I started snickering,"No your a doll."

"You see Zeus created me to help you while you were home but he made a..well mistake..."The doll-human put his head down in sorrow before jumping back up and smiling.

"But I am quite happy the way I am it's easy to get around stealthily this way ya'know!"

"Well I'm glad your happy with your form,What's your name?"

"My names Melissa,I'm happy to be your roommate!"


	5. Irma

Hey everyone sorry for no new chapter,Irma hit where I live and now theres no power.

Which means I won't be able to write for a while now,I'm sorry really power went out earlier today and I can't charge any of my devices that i'd be able to write on.

Again I'm really sorry.


	6. Chapter 4

A/N:Ok so my power is back on,yay!So anyways So sorry for wait hope you enjoy!And sorry for lots of mistakes last chapter,and new surprise character(My friend wanted in on this...lol)

Before bed me and Melissa just introduced ourselves before going to bed,My bed was really comfy!

When I woke up I looked over at a calendar that was hanging on the wall beside..Wow a lot of was only saturday,might as well check out the house more,starting with the library.I descended down stairs with Melissa on my shoulder smiling.

"Melissa after checking out the library and lab we should make breakfast!"

"Ok Cider!"I giggled before heading into the large room that led to the library,'This room would be perfect for a party or sleepover!'.

I walked into the library only to see a girl with waist length brown hair on a ladder pushing around the books on one of the shelves."U-Uh hello...?".The girl stops meddling around with the books,and turns around and tried to jump-hug me.

"No thanks~!"I moved out of the way making the girl fall,"Elaine!".I looked down and saw it was my friend Mina...'She disappeared a few weeks ago..'.

"How...How are you here?"She smiled at me as she got up"Zeus...".We giggled before hugging,...When Melissa walked in"Oye,Cider what should we make for breakfast?".

Mina dropped to the floor and scooted herself into the corner,"T-Ta-Talking Doll!?".

"Who you calling doll!?"Melissa crossed his arms and glared at Mina."Why does it call you...Cider?"I giggled and Melissa growled,"Because thats her name you dummy!".

"No its not her names,Elaine Cortellia Snyder..."Mina got up,She was wearing a O.F.C shirt under a pare of overalls that go down to her mid thigh as shorts,she has maverick socks that go up to her knees and her shoes are ripped up dirty navy blue converse.

Her hair goes down to her waist,she has thin bangs that she usually pins back with a baseball cap or bobby my freckled BSFF(Best sister friend forever)!

"But anyways how is a doll talking?"Melissa sighed before I picked him up."You see in ancient myth,humans were made of clay and tried using this method to make me but,well he made a mistake.."

"Oh...So your human anyways my names Mina Kaede Armijo!"

"Nice to meet you Nina!"Mina sighed putting her hand on her forehead.

"It's Mina!"She went to grabbed Melissa when a bright light appeared around us and we went sent to Zeus's office.

"I see you two have made your way together,Good I have a task to ask of you two girls..."We both started walking towards him with confused and nervous faces.

"You see,not all the gods showed up to our miniature assembly,So they do not have limiters.I need you two to give them their limiters by the end of this day."He smirked before looking at Mina"Do you think you guys can handle that?"

"Yes sir!"I said but I noticed Mina didn't answer so I tugged on the side of her shirt"Mina?"She looked down at me before smiling."Ok we can handle it!"

He tapped his staff and four boxes flew towards on and into my little satchel type bag I was carrying outfit for today was a white lazy summer dress it was tight at the top but flowing and loose in the bottom and it went down to my mid calf.

I had a headband that had two pieces of colored fabric hanging from the end of the my hair was down except for the two strand I braided back,inspired by Balder of course.

"Now go find the gods,and when you do say there names and open the boxes!"So we nodded and walked outside of the school building.

"Where to first..."Mina stood there thinking when I pointed at a trail."How about there!"It led to a jungle'African gods..No,maybe Inca or Aztec?'.

We walked around for about 15 minutes before we came to what seemed like a dead end,when Mina heard something in the bushes.

"Look mina..."I pointed down at a huge cobra that was coming out of the bush."Look out Elaine!"Mina tried pushing me to the side only to find out that there was a hill on the other side of the bushes pushing me down it.

"Elaine!"Mina grabbed a stick and shooed of the snake with a new problem,finding Elaine.

"Ouch!" I found my self limping around what seemed to be a peaceful sorta clearing in the jungle we were in.A little further in a saw a huge temple type thing and in front of that a stone basin of darkened water.

I knelt down by the basin when I noticed something shiny in the water,upon further inspection it was a scale...On a huge serpent looking creature.

Me being me I reached in and ran my hand along the scales only to have two glowing titanium eyes open and look at seeing this I moved my hand along the scales up to above where the eyes were.

The creature started rising out of the water its body seeming endless,then it lowered its head down to me.

"My names Elaine,it's nice to meet you."I kept a straight face,I wasn't afraid.

"Wait let me guess yours,Ok...Aztec temple...school of gods...Feathered serpent,Your names Quetzalcoatl!"I pieced together information and guesses the god-creatures name.

The feathered serpent grinned before its body melted down into a pile of goop and a strong gust of wind came by causing it all to fly away in a cloud of colorful feathers leaving a tall young man behind.

"Correct Señorita~!"He seemed nice enough to trust so I walked towards him,he was in school uniform but he wasn't wearing the blazer and the first few buttons of his vest and dress shirt were undone and we wasn't wearing a tie.

I kinda felt bad to be the one do to this to him but,"I'm sorry because we just met but...Quetzalcoatl!"I pulled out the small box that had aztec designs on it and opened it.

The same beam from before shot out at his ear and left a limiter that was a earring that has a small parrot feather at the end.

"Excuse me miss but..What did you just do?"I sighed before closing my eyes and putting my left arm behind my back and my right hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry but in order to keep everyone here safe as well as this world safe I must shackle all the gods with limiters..."

Much to my surprise he just patted my head and giggled"It's alright I'm not mad, and if my friend are I'll talk to them ok?"

I smiled and looked up at him"Thank you!"He just nodded in response.

"Anyways my friend are inside their Aztec gods like me,and there names are Tezcatlipoca and Tonatiuh."

"Ok!"We went inside the temple looking thing and it looked like a house on the inside.

We went to the second floor to see another male sleeping on a couch in a room that had books and a study,'I'm guessing that one Tezcatlipoca...'

"Um mister please wake up..."I knelt down and shook the sleeping man,before getting irritated and hitting him on the cheek multiple times.

"Wake up,Wake up,Wake up,Wa-..!"He grabbed my hand and sat up,"What do you think your doing?"He wasn't really tall compared to the other god but what he didn't have in height he made up in pure thick muscle,'I'm surprised his dress shirt wouldn't rip right now,...lol'.

"Tezcatlipoca it's ok she's doing orders from Zeus."The man looked up at Quetzalcoatl before shooting his glare back to me.

"Fine,do what you have to do..."I picked the box up I used for Quetzalcoatl and opened it"Tezcatlipoca.".

Another beam shot out and went to his nose leaving behind a black and yellow spike limiter as a piercing."All done with you,now where is Tonatiuh?"

Right when I said that I felt strong arms wrap around me,"Your looking for me~?"I turned my head to see a man with reddish-orange hair looking down at me with a grin.

"Yes,I am..."He put his head down into the nape of my neck before nuzzling his nose against my collar bone"You may be skin and bones..But you still do have blood inside of you..."

I just sat there,he was holding me to tight to break free,all of a sudden. Mina swung in through the opening in the wall off of a vine.

"Get away from my queeeeeeeeeeen!"She kicked him off before picking me up."You ok He didn't touch you right!?".

I got up before giggling"No he didn't and I'm fine ok?"She teared up before jumping up and bringing me down"I'm sorry for pushing you of that hill earlier!".

"You pushed her off a... Hill?"The three Aztec men said with there heads in a tilt."Yeah there was a snake and I didn't want it to bite Elaine!"Mina said proudly her chest out and her hand on her heart.

We all started laughing at her,"Wh-What's wrong..?",We all pointed at her"Y-Your hair,theres a stick in your hair!"I said in between laughs.

She fixed her hair and we all cleared things up before I opened the Aztec's box on last time"Tonatiuh."The last beam of light shot towards is stomach and left a belly button piercing of the aztec sun.

"Cool!"I poked his belly button a few times for funnies,he just giggled'I guess he's ticklish?'.

"Well anyways I'm sorry for hurting your...friend me and Elaine will be taking our leave now though,goodbye!"Mina picked me up as if I were a vantrilist(I don't know how to spell it)dummy and put her hand to my chin and made me mouth in a weird voice"Goodbye!".

We walked out of the jungle and went back to the center of the garden that was out in front of the school again."Where to next?"Mina turned to ask me only to see I was already walking of in the direction of the school.

"Wait Elaine what are you doing?!"Mina ran after Elaine out of breath.

"Look Mina it wants me to follow it..."Elaine pointed down to a feather glowing golden that was floating in front of the two girls.

"O-okay then lets follow it!"The two girls followed the feather into what looked like the cafeteria,when the heard rummaging coming from the kitchen.

"Hey Mina Imma go check it out!"I picked up a knife from a table and tip toed towards the rummaging sounds location,to find a man in a lab coat.

"Uh,...Looking for something?"He stopped before lunging at me and covering my mouth with his."Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~".

I could tell he was drunk,I could smell and...taste the alcohol on when he went to put to put his finger on my mouth he missed and put it on my cheek...'This motherfucker just kissed me...'

I slapped him before pushing him off"What the hell are you doing!?"

He smiled before sitting up"I was sharing my warmth your cold look,"He pointed to my body"Your shivering and you don't have any meat on your bones...Hic!"

I just opened the box that had a celtic cross on it"What's your name?"

He sneezed before looking up and smiling at me"It's Sucellus little lady!"

I raised an eyebrow"Sucellus!"I held up the box and a beam of light came out and left a bracelet that had a sideways celtic cross on it.

"Aww little lady thanks for the gift!"I danced around like a idiot for a while and before he knew it I was already gone out of the kitchen.

"Hey mina look..."I pointed inside the box and there was a tiny pencil eraser sized green creature sitting in the corner crying.

Elaine picked it up before petting it's head with her finger tip."It's ok were going to find who you go to!"It looked up and smiled at me'Damn it's cute...'.

Mina picked the feather up and it begun to glow again,"Ready Elaine,let's go!"So I stepped up next to her"Onward to Narnia!...Lol".

We walked north until we reached a forest'Cool reminds me of game of thrones or something!'.

We walked for around for about 25 minutes before we were lost,when a bunch of fog appeared separating me and Mina...

A/N:Anyways yay finally able to get my work online and posted!I wrote most of this on my Ipad's notepad because of the no wifi lol,well hope you like Mina my friend wanted to be included as like a parent figure to me as well as a best friend!


	7. Chapter 5

A/N:Ok chapter five here we go!I hope you like,please follow,review,and comment what you think I could improve or what you like!And to be clear the story is told from Narrater,Me as Elaine's perspective,and the rest of the characters at some point!

Fanfic chap 5

Elaine walked around confused and scared it was getting dark and they were in a tall roofed forest,"Mina,where'd you go?".

Little did the two girls know they were walking in opposite directions...

I walked a little further when I tripped on a root that was sticking out of the ground,I hit my head and passed I could completely lose

consciousness I heard footsteps coming near me.

I woke up to feeling someone petting my head and caressing my face gently,I was laying down on someones lap still in the forest.

The way they were humming was so calming I could fall asleep again,but I couldn't so I turned around and looked up at the person.

It was a young man with brown hair and green eyes I could see through his reading glasses,he was smiling warmly at me.

"You finally woke up huh?"He sat me on his lap in a straddling position,"U-Uh Um," 'Too close and what the hell why sit me like this!?'.

"How long have I been asleep for?"He moved my bangs out of the way for a minute before letting them fall again.

"About an hour,...maybe another twenty five minutes?"He was tapping his chin while looking up at the now starry sky.

"Oh no,I really need to get going but before I do whats your name?"

"It's Cernnunos...Why?"I reached and opened the small box again,too see that the small creature turned into a ball of green light.

"Because of this,Cernnunos!"The ball of light flew towards him leaving what appeared to be a wooden rosary that had a celtic cross on the end of it.

"Okay...Thank you I guess now what's your name?"

"It's Elaine,lovely to meet you but,I need to be heading out now."

"Elaine,such a pretty name well the path to get out of the forest is right over there!"He pointed at a small opening between two trees that led to a trail.

"See you again!"I ran of and as soon as I got out of the forest I ran right into someone.

"Elaine,I was worried sick!"Mina picked me up and hugged me only to see my lower lip was busted.

"What happened did someone hurt you,was it another filthy male!?"

"No I fell down about an hour ago while looking for you."

"Well anyways lets go get something to eat,We haven't eaten anything today!"

"Welcome to my world..."She flicked me in the forehead.

"Bad,Bad,Bad,Eat MORE!"I pushed her away slightly before running.

"I'll take a few bites of whatever you cook okay,..."

"Really,Oh my gawd I'm gonna cry!"She just stood there like an idiot while I was at least 12 yards away by now.

"That is if you can catch me before I touch the door to our house!"

"Hey,not fair!"She started to run after me we laughing and playing a mini-tag game.

I reached the door and did a victory dance."Yesh!".

"Damn it!"Mina threw down her base ball cap and crossed her arms.

"It's fine I still eat some!"I opened the door and Melissa ran towards me before jumping up into my lowered hands.

"Oye Cider,Nina you guys are back."We giggled before walking towards the kitchen.

"Okay how does pesto chicken with Alfredo pasta and steamed broccoli sound?"

"Sounds good,what about Dessert~?"I smirked at her knowing she wasn't excepting me to ask that.

"How about strawberry cheesecake parfait!"

I pointed my finger at her in a gun shape"That's my girl,now I'm gonna find something from the school store ok?"

"Alright but be back by 7:30."I was already out the front door"Elaine?"

I started walking along a path that led to the store,it was really peaceful this time of day here.

I walked up to the building that had a sign that said "Store" on it and went inside,it was huge!

The were really tall shelve everywhere you could get lost,I stood there amused before snapping out of thought and looking for what I was going to buy.

'Uh where could it be...Ah there!'Elaine picked up a record disc and ran to the cashier.

"Anyone here?"I looked around for a while when a teen walked in from the room behind the conner.

"Ah,hello you must be the human representative!"I put the items on the conner and reached for my wallet.

"No,no pay is needed you can take orders for free here!"

"Aw,that's sweet thank you have a nice night!"

"You too!"I walked out smiling he was nice and kinda looked like a boy Lolita.

As I was walking back I saw steam and light in the distance it was a hot springs in the middle of the main dorms the sign said multi-gender.

'Maybe me and Mina can come here after dinner..'

I looked at the sign again"Curfew 12:00 a.m,nice we got time!"

I put everything in my satchel before running straight to my room as soon as I got inside."Be down soon,gonna change!"

When I got inside my room I put everything under my bed,before pulling out a silk Lolita style simple white night gown that went down to my mid calf.

I rushed down stairs before sitting at the table with Mina,"Looks yummy,lets eat."We ate before I brought up the hot springs.

"Sounds nice Elaine wanna head out after I put these dishes in the sink?"

"Yeah,I'll go tell Melissa we'll be back later!"

"Ok!"Mina picked up the dishes before scraping the leftover pieces of food into the garbage before putting the silverware and plates into the sink.

Elaine ran up to her room where she found Melissa Sitting stitching up a ripped stuffed animal.

"Hey me and Mina are going to be heading out Okay?"

"Okay Cider be safe!"

Elaine ran back down and stairs and picked up her satchel only to feel there where still some limiter boxes inside.'Well...Shit,I'll do it tomorrow~!'.

"Ready Elaine?"

"Yeah onward to hot spring thingy pool type-You know what I don't even know anymore!"


End file.
